Thunderstorms
by leDASHann
Summary: Peter/Susan. It was on nights like these the eldest of the Pevensie children found it harder to breathe; when the thunder roared loudly and the heavy rain hit the windows with a sickening rhythm.


Thunderstorms

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to C.S. Lewis. He is the genius behind the world that is Narnia.**

It was on nights like these the eldest of the Pevensie children found it harder to breathe; when the thunder roared loudly and the heavy rain hit the windows with a sickening rhythm. It didn't bother them, although several complained that thunderstorms had no purpose but to create a tumultuous disturbance in the night sky. Instead, they embraced the deafening sounds, using them as a curtain to cover their perverse actions.

No one knew about the things that transpired during the thunderstorms. It was a secret they kept quite well. On the days after a storm, they would act as one would expect them to. As brother and sister. They were good at hiding what they had done. Good at keeping everything between themselves. Good until the youngest of the four had caught them.

It happened a couple of months ago on a night similar to this. The thunder had shattered her peaceful sleep and she looked to her sister for comfort. Instead of finding Susan alone, however, Lucy was met with the image that was etched into her mind until this day.

"_Peter," Susan moaned loudly, "please."_

"_Patience, Su," Peter said teasingly while planting a kiss against her pulse._

_Susan brought her hands to Peter's face and captured his mouth between her lips. _

"_No," she said demandingly, "now."_

_Peter smiled devilishly. As he lowered himself into her, a gasp came from the doorway. Both turned and saw their youngest sister standing there, wide-eyed and trembling._

After that night, Peter and Susan made her swear not to tell anyone what she had seen. Luckily, Lucy had no intention of revealing their secret. If the truth was spoken, they would be thrown out of the house and looked down upon in society. She understood that. She may appear to be young in this world, but Lucy had been older once. In another world she had been a queen. In that world, the relationship between her older siblings was not forbidden. It was not looked down upon. But here, here in the real world, things were different.

That difference made it difficult. A difficulty they had to overcome in order to find the happiness they felt when they were in each other's presence. It was a risk they were both willing to take, and took every time the crashing sound of thunder reverberated in the night sky. If anyone could see what they were doing, they would be disgusted. Disgusted by the way Susan's head fell back against the pillow as Peter entered her. Disgusted by the way Peter bit his lip in concentration as he moved at a steady rhythm. Disgusted by the way her back arched as she came. Disgusted by the way he grunted loudly as he was taken over the edge. If it were anyone else, this would be normal. But it wasn't. It was wrong. They didn't care though. They never cared. It was something they both wanted, and perhaps, both needed.

Of course it was something they both needed. Narnia had abandoned the both of them years ago. Aslan himself said they could no longer return. He didn't want them there. Perhaps he never did. Perhaps it was because she and Peter had started their relationship that Aslan felt they no longer belonged to the land that they once ruled. It wasn't because they were too old. That was simply a lie. At least, that's what Susan had decided. She had made the choice that being with Peter in the real world was the only way she could be with him at all, despite the consequences that could follow. Peter objected to the idea initially, for he had always been the stronger of the two. But his love for Susan easily outweighed any sense of right that dwelled in his mind.

"_If we were to get caug—" Peter was cut off by Susan's lips upon his own._

"_Trust me, Peter," Susan said with a hint of mischief glowing in her eyes. Peter smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss._

"_I love you."_

_"I know."_

Now, this is where they stood. Within the darkness, Peter and Susan are shrouded by the sound of the sky's mighty resonance. A sound that could rival the roar of the great Lion himself. It is in this dusty bedroom, much less regal than their former chambers, that every rule is broken. As they surrender to their passions, the High King and Gentle Queen realize that thunderstorms truly do have a purpose.


End file.
